U.S. Patent Publications 2005/0273861, 2005/0273860, 2005/0273859 and 2005/0273854 disclose techniques for performing static analyses of computer source code. These commonly owned patent applications are incorporated herein by reference. It would be desirable to further leverage these static analysis techniques to identify additional security issues associated with computer code.